Berceuses du Monde
by Bey0nd
Summary: Un recueil tout mignon tout plein de textes impliquants des grands frères et/ou grandes soeurs attentionnés envers une ou plusieurs ChibiNations.
1. Baby Mine

**Hey bande de gens~**

 **Voici un petit texte tout choupinoupinet que j'ai écrit dans la voiture, en rentrant de Paris ( journées du patrimoine ) ce soir.**

 **Bonne lecture :3**

* * *

 **Baby Mine**

 _ **A**_ ngleterre se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, tiré de son profond sommeil par un bruit sourd provenant d'une pièce de l'étage. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'horloge sous globe qui luisait à la lumière de la lune sur sa table de chevet : 3h12 ; il soupira longuement, accablé.

 _ **C**_ lignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser Morphée de ses paupières, il parvint à s'extirper de ses draps chauds, et sortit de sa chambre.

_ _Alfred...? Is that you ?_ murmura-t-il doucement, une fois dans le couloir sombre.

 _ **L**_ e silence assourdissant de la nuit lui répondit. Pourtant, il pouvait nettement percevoir de légers reniflements, quelque part dans la maison. Comme si quelqu'un étouffait des sanglots.

 _ **O**_ h. Bien sûr.

 _ **A**_ rthur poussa un petit soupir navré, et reprit son chemin jusqu'à une certaine porte de l'étage, qu'il ouvrit délicatement pour ne pas la faire grincer. Il avait vu juste : les reniflements venaient d'ici.

 _ **E**_ n plissant les yeux, le britannique pût discerner, dans la pénombre, une petite forme recroquevillée dans un coin de la chambre d'enfant, et dont les épaules se soulevaient par soubresauts. À côté d'elle, une tâche blanche se détachait elle aussi nettement de l'obscurité ; un ourson.

 _ **I**_ l s'approcha du petit être roulé en boule, et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter dans un hoquet de peur.

 __ Matthew... Is that you who made this big noise...? What happened ?_ demanda l'Anglais, inquiet pour sa petite colonie.

 _ **L**_ e petit Canadien renifla bruyamment en attrapant son ourson de compagnie dans ses bras, puis se détourna rapidement de son vis-à-vis en s'écartant de sa main.

_ J'ai voulu me lever pour boire, mais je me suis cogné dans mon armoire, bégaya-t-il alors que la boule de poils blanche tentait de réconforter son petit maître attristé.

 _ **A**_ ïe. Il s'était remis à parler en français. Cela voulait dire qu'il était vraiment contrarié. Le grand Empire Britannique eut une légère moue contrariée, puis soupira doucement.

 __ Mattie, please talk to me in English. I may not understand all you're saying._

_ Non, je veux pas ! Et puis d'abord, laisse moi tranquille, je t'aime pas ! J'ai bobo à ma tête, je veux mon Papa...!

_ Ton Papa n'est pas là et tu le sais très bien, céda Arthur en répondant avec les bribes de français correct qui lui restaient. Et tu sais aussi qu'à présent, c'est moi ton _Daddy._

_ Non, c'est pas vrai ! Et même que mon Papa il va venir, il va te mettre un coup de pied dans les fesses parce que t'es qu'un méchant, et il va me faire un bisou magique parce que je me suis fait bobo à ma tête ! débita le petit blond en donnant des coups de pied dans les genoux de l'Anglais accroupi près de lui, voulant visiblement le repousser loin de lui.

 _ **L**_ e britannique soupira une énième fois. Bien. Il avait apparemment un petit garçon épuisé, à bout de nerfs et en manque d'affection paternelle sur les bras. Génial. Comme s'il avait besoin de gérer un caprice de sa colonie en plein milieu de la nuit... Il inspira profondément pour rester calme, et reprit à l'attention du Canadien.

_ Je vois. Tu veux un "bisou magique" c'est ça ? Tu veux que je t'en fasse un...? hasarda l'ancien pirate.

_ Non ! Avec toi ça marchera pas, t'es trop nul ! Mon Papa, lui, il sait cuisiner, et il sait faire des bisous magiques, et il me lit des histoires avant de me coucher, et il est gentil ! Toi t'es qu'un méchant, Alfred aussi il est méchant, il se moque tout le temps de moi quand je n'arrive pas à faire quelque chose quand on joue ensemble ! Je vous aime pas ! Je veux que mon Papa il revienne, et qu'on soit de nouveau que tous les trois, avec Kumakachi ! répliqua avec ferveur le garçonnet, ses larmes redoublant d'intensité.

 _ **K**_ _eep calm Arthur. Keep calm. It's just a kid._ L'Anglais se frotta les yeux du pouce et de l'index avant de reprendre en essuyant doucement les joues humides de sa petite colonie.

_ Mais moi aussi je fais tout ça. Allez Matthew, il est tard, alors on va aller se coucher d'accord ? Et si tu veux, je vais dormir avec toi, et te chanter une chanson avant.

 _ **L**_ e petit garçon renifla une nouvelle fois en serrant son ourson domestique contre son torse, puis marmonna d'un ton méfiant.

_ Tu sais chanter des berceuses toi...?

_ Bien sûr ! Pourquoi, ton Papa ne le fait pas ? demanda le britannique avec un sourire en coin, jubilant presque à l'idée de faire quelque chose dont son rival n'était pas capable.

_ Bah si, mais c'était toujours des chansons tristes. Enfin, Papa disait que ces berceuses endormaient les enfants et qu'ils les trouvaient jolies, mais moi je les trouvais très tristes, et je pleurais encore plus. Alors Papa a arrêté de m'en chanter, parce qu'il ne voulait pas me voir pleurer. Il dit que les petits anges ne sont pas fait pour pleurer.

 _ **S**_ ans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte, un petit sourire attendri se dessina sur les lèvres d'Arthur. Il se redressa en prenant doucement le petit garçon hoquetant dans ses bras, et le recoucha sur son lit douillet ; et tandis qu'il ramenait les draps sur le corps de sa jeune colonie, il vit du coin de l'oeil l'ourson au duvet blanc se faufiler dans les bras de son jeune maître. Pour une fois, il ne le mettrait pas dehors. Mais c'était exceptionnel.

 _ **S**_ ale bête.

 _ **I**_ l s'allonga ensuite aux côtés de la nation Canadienne, sur le flanc, sa tête reposant dans la paume de sa main. Sa main libre attira le petit garçon contre son torse, le laissant se blottir à sa guise près de lui. Puis, d'une voix qu'il voulut la plus douce dont ses cordes vocales étaient capables, il commença à chanter une berceuse à son protégé.

 _ **Baby mine, don't you cry.**_

 _ **Baby mine, dry your eyes.**_

 _ **Rest your head close to my heart,**_

 _ **Never to part,**_

 _ **Baby of mine.**_

 _ **Little one, when you play;**_

 _ **Don't you mind what they say.**_

 _ **Let those eyes sparkle and shine,**_

 _ **Never a tear,**_

 _ **Baby of mine.**_

 _ **L**_ es deux améthistes brillantes du petit blond le fixaient intensément, alors que sa voix d'ordinaire nasillarde et plutôt aiguë produisait un son rond particulièrement agréable à entendre.

 _ **A**_ utant dire qu'il s'appliquait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour "plaire" à sa colonie...

 _ **I**_ l laissa sa main libre glisser dans les cheveux finement bouclés du Canadien, les caressant avec toute la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve.

 _ **I**_ l ne pouvait pas faire de mal à l'une de ses colonies. Et savoir qu'involontairement ils avaient, Francis et lui, meurtri Matthew à cause des décisions stupides de leurs Royaumes respectifs le rendait malade. Pauvre petite chose... Lui-même connaissait bien cette douleur d'être abandonné à son triste sort par celui qui vous a élevé. Et il parlait d'expérience...

 _ **E**_ t, il devrait parler à Alfred de cette histoire de moqueries dans leurs jeux. Il savait bien que le petit garnement représentant la Nouvelle-Angleterre était des plus espiègle, et il doutait fort que ses mots aient eu pour réelles intentions de blesser son cher petit frère.

 _ **If they knew sweet little you**_

 _ **They'd end up loving you too.**_

 _ **All those same people who scold you;**_

 _ **What they'd give just for the right to hold you.**_

 _ **From your head down to your toes,**_

 _ **You're not much, goodness knows.**_

 _ **But you're so precious to me,**_

 _ **Sweet as can be,**_

 _ **Baby of mine.**_

 _ **Baby of mine.**_

 _ **L**_ es dernières notes de la mélodie moururent dans l'air, tandis que la grand blond dirigeait de nouveau son attention sur le petit corps blotti contre lui. Sa berceuse avait fait effet : Matthew dormait à point fermé, ses deux poings aggripant fermemant la chemise de son nouveau tuteur, de petites larmes brillants encore au coin de ses yeux et sur ses joues.

 _ **A**_ rthur soupira de soulagement, en ramenant un peu plus la couette sur eux. Il pouvait être fier de lui, il ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti cette fois-ci, comparée aux premières colères du petit garçon qu'il avait dues essuyer.

 _ **E**_ t Dieu savait à quel point Matthew pouvait se montrer exécrable, lorsqu'il était vraiment, VRAIMENT contrarié.

 _ **O**_ bservant à nouveau le visage endormi de son "fils" adoptif, il se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur son front, puis ferma enfin les yeux.

 _ **I**_ l espérait réellement que le petit Canadien se sentirait mieux à ses côtés, à l'avenir. Qu'il pourrait remplacer convenablement le si gentil Papa qu'il avait perdu. Il comprenait aisément ce que ressentait Matthew, et il savait bien qu'il ne serait jamais aussi doué que son rival pour élever des enfants.

 _ **M**_ ais, justement parce que Mattie était le "fils" de Francis, il ferait autant d'efforts que possible pour l'élever convenablement. Pour se prouver à lui-même comme au Français qu'il en était capable, mais aussi pour lui montrer que malgré toute la haine qu'il pouvait ressentir envers ce dernier, jamais il ne la déverserait sur une petite nation innocente telle que Matthew. Jamais.

 _ **E**_ t puis, après tout, Francis avait raison : qui voudrait voir cette petite bouille d'ange pleurer ?

 _ **I**_ l retint un petit rire en souriant, calant un peu mieux le garçonnet dans ses bras. Ah, il était déjà gaga de sa petite colonie... Bon Dieu, il ne pouvait réellement pas résister aux jumeaux du Nouveau Monde, ils étaient bien trop adorables...!

 _ **D**_ ans un nouveau soupir, il plaça sa tête plus confortablement sur l'oreiller du lit, et sa respiration devenant de plus en plus calme et régulière signifia qu'il avait fini par suivre son petit protégé dans les limbes du sommeil.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà.**

 **Bon, pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas reconnu la berceuse, c'est celle que la Maman de Dumbo chante dans le Disney. Mais si, vous savez, quand elle le berce dans sa trompe. Cette chanson me fait pleurer... TwT**

 **Je pense peut-être faire d'autres petits OS comme celui-ci, pour en faire une série de berceuses du monde. Dites moi si cela vous intéresse ou non, et si vous avez des idées de "pairings" Nation et Chibination(s) dans les reviews :3**

 **Sur ce, je vous fais pleins de gros poutoux baveux d'escargot de Bourgogne~**


	2. Wiegenlied

**Hey bande de gens !**

 **Voici enfin la deuxième berceuse du monde ! Aujourd'hui, on retrouve le plus awesome de tous les grands frères ainsi que son tout aussi awesome petit frère, j'ai nommé Prusse et ChibiGermany !**

 **J'ai été surprise ( agréablement surprise, ça va de soi ) de voir à quel point vous avez aimé la première berceuse...! ( en même temps, bébé Canada est juste trop mignon...~ ) Et je vous remercie donc pour tous vos gentils commentaires de la dernière fois !**

 **PS : Si vous voulez écouter la berceuse avant de lire ou pendant votre lecture ; sur YouTube, écoutez la version d'Elizabeth Grümmer du " Wiegenlied " de Johannes Brahms.**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

 **Wiegenlied**

 _ **L**_ _e froid glacial lui mordait la peau, tandis que son armure imbibée d'eau se vidait lentement sur le tapis de poudreuse, le laissant transi et étendu au sol, dans la position de l'étoile de mer._

 _ **L**_ _a glace du lac avait cédé sous le poids de son armée, et Prusse, alors que naturellement sa génialissime personne aurait très bien pu s'en sortir tout seul, avait été non sans mal repêché par Russie qui l'observait à présent silencieusement, lui aussi trempé jusqu'à l'os._

 _ **M**_ _ais alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, Ivan vint enserrer son cou à deux mains, à califourchon au-dessus de lui, une aura meurtrière oppressant l'air ambiant._

 __ Je t'avais pourtant prévenu que la glace allait céder. Mais bien sûr tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête, tu aurais franchement mérité que je te laisse couler comme une pierre et te noyer au fond du lac !_

 _ **A**_ _lors qu'il allait répliquer en sentant son organisme commencer à manquer d'air, les mains de la petite nation nordique se glissèrent sur ses hanches et se mirent à le chatouiller brusquement._

 _ **D**_ _'abord surpris, le Prussien se mit rapidement à se tortiller frénétiquement, tentant d'échapper au Russe qui le faisait rire aux éclats, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix appeurée ne lui parvienne des méandres des terres glacées._

 _" Bruder...! "_

 **xXx**

_ Bruder...!

 _ **U**_ ne autre pression sur sa hanche fit lentement ouvrir les yeux au jeune Albinos, qui regarda un instant d'un air perdu son environnement plongé dans l'obscurité. Un rêve. Ce n'était qu'un stupide rêve.

 _ **T**_ rès étrange d'ailleurs, ce rêve. C'était dérangeant.

 _ **I**_ l se retourna lourdement dans son lit en gromellant vaguement quelques mots incompréhensibles en allemand à cause de la douleur que lui faisaient encore ressentir les quelques blessures qui lui restaient de sa dernière guerre contre Franny. Peu habitué qu'il était à être réveillé en pleine nuit, il se contenta d'observer silencieusement la frêle silhouette qui se tenait au bord de son lit, un oreiller dans les bras.

_ Was passiert, Lulu ? marmonna le Prussien en bâillant.

 _ **L**_ e petit blondinet serra un peu plus son carré de tissu rembourré avant de répondre à son aîné, ses grands yeux bleus limpides ancrés dans ses prunelles pourpres.

_ Ich habe ein Alptraum gemacht, Bruder... Ich will nicht allein schlafen...!

 _ **G**_ ilbert cligna des yeux un instant, surpris que son génialissime petit frère d'ordinaire si discret et réservé ne vienne quémander de l'attention à cause d'un cauchemar. Mais après tout, il n'était encore qu'une toute petite nation née i peine quelques décennies, c'était tout à fait compréhensible.

 _ **U**_ n brusque coup de tonnerre déchira soudainement le silence de la nuit, alors que le Prussien remarquait enfin le "plic ploc" caractéristique de la pluie qui frappait les volets en bois de sa chambre. Le bruit sourd provoqué par l'orage avait fait sursauter le petit Empire, qui par réflexe enfouit son visage dans son oreiller, sûrement pour cacher sa peur et ses larmes naissantes à son grand frère.

 _ **L**_ 'Albinos bâilla une nouvelle fois, avant de soupirer et de se redresser pour tendre les bras vers la petite nation blonde, l'attrapant sous les bras pour le soulever jusqu'à lui. Il le berça un moment contre son coeur, caressant avec autant de douceur qu'il pouvait les cheveux soyeux de son petit frère en lui murmurant d'une voix douce des paroles réconfortantes.

_ Shhh... Weine nicht Lulu... Ich mag nicht, deine Augen füllten mit Tränen zu sehen... Seh, die Sturm ist nicht gefährlich, kein Angst zu haben-

_ I-Ich habe kein Angst...! rétorqua le petit garçon.

_ Na Ja, natürlich. Du bist mein wunderbar kleinen Bruder ! répondit Gilbert en riant, déposant un petit baiser sur le front de Ludwig. Aber jetzt musst du schlafen, ok ?

 _ **L**_ e blondinet hocha la tête à contre-coeur, laissant son aîné le serrer de nouveau bien contre lui en se recouchant. L'Albinos ramena la couverture sur son corps ainsi que sur celui du plus jeune, le gardant bien contre son torse, puis s'installa plus confortablement sur le flanc, une main soutenant sa tête et l'autre caressant en un geste rassurant les cheveux d'or de son petit Lulu adoré, espérant que le garçonnet parviendrait à trouver le sommeil ainsi.

 _ **C**_ e qui n'arriva pas.

 _ **A**_ chaque nouveau coup de tonnerre, le Prussien pouvait sentir le corps frêle de son tout jeune frère se tendre contre lui en un sursaut incontrôlé tandis que l'humidité des pleurs de ce dernier mouillait la matière de sa chemise. Un soupir traversa encore les lèvres de Gilbert, avant qu'il ne trouve quelque chose à faire pour rassurer la petite nation qui tremblait contre lui.

_ He Lulu. Was denkst du, ob ich ein wunderbar Song nur für dich singen ?

 _ **L**_ e jeune Empire Allemand releva son regard limpide humide vers le visage de son génialissime grand frère, puis approuva ses paroles d'un hochement de tête positif. L'Albinos s'éclaircit alors la voix, bombant un peu le torse avant de se lancer. Il souhaitait vraiment faire disparaître ces vilaines larmes du mignon visage de sa petite nation.

_ Es heißt Wiegenlied. Hör gut zu, Lulu...!

_ Hm, approuva le blond en hochant de nouveau la tête, fixant de ses yeux bleus son aîné.

 _ **Guten Abend, gute Nacht,**_

 _ **mit Rosen bedacht,**_

 _ **mit Näglein besteckt,**_

 _ **schlüpf unter die Deck!**_

 _ **Morgen früh, wenn Gott will,**_

 _ **wirst du wieder geweckt.**_

 _ **U**_ n petit sourire aux lèvres, Gilbert observait d'un oeil attendri son petit frère lutter contre le sommeil pour entendre la fin de la chanson, sa tête se balançant d'avant en arrière par à-coups, signe que l'enfant-nation ne tarderait pas à s'endormir.

 _ **L**_ e Prussien vint doucement poser un doigt sur la joue du blond, et commença à le faire lentement glisser aléatoirement le long des courbes joufflues du petit garçon, ce qui eut pour effet de détendre presque instantanément ce dernier.

 _ **U**_ ne lueur nostalgique s'alluma dans les prunelles pourpres de l'Albinos, alors que Ludwig fermait les yeux tranquillement. Karl aussi se détendait immédiatement quand il passait ainsi son doigt sur son visage. C'en était presque risible de constater les similitude entre lui et son " nouveau " petit frère.

 _ **R**_ eportant son attention sur le blondinet, un autre sourire tendre s'étira sur son visage alors qu'il observait le visage somnolant de son Lulu. Cet enfant avait une bouille d'ange, il était tout bonnement adorable...! Honnêtement, il espérait qu'il resterait tout aussi mignon dans quelques décennies, car vu la vitesse à laquelle la petite nation évoluait, il ne tarderait pas à atteindre une taille d'adulte...!

 _ **I**_ l sentit sous son doigt le petit garçon remuer, comme s'il sortait de sa transe somnolente, et se hâta de reprendre sa chanson, s'appliquant du mieux que sa voix rauque le pouvait pour produire un son doux et apaisant.

 _ **Guten Abend, gute Nacht,**_

 _ **von Englein bewacht,**_

 _ **die zeigen im Traum**_

 _ **dir Christkindleins Baum.**_

 _ **Schlaf nun selig und süß,**_

 _ **schau im Traum 's Paradies.**_

 _ **L**_ e silence se fit de nouveau dans la chambre de l'Albinos, et lorsqu'il abaissa son regard vermeil il put voir que son petit frère s'était enfin endormi, blotti tout contre le torse de Gilbert, l'une de ses mains potelées aggripant maladroitement le coton de la chemise du Prussien.

 _ **U**_ n énième sourire attendri s'arqua sur les lèvres de ce dernier, alors qu'il passait doucement sa main sur le front du petit garçon pour ôté délicatement quelques mèches dorées qui étaient venues s'échouer sur le visage angélique du jeune Empire.

 _ **N**_ on, sérieusement, il était le plus génialissime de tous les grands frères, sans vouloir se vanter bien sûr. Enfin, même si son sourire attendri devant une petite nation endormie contre lui après lui avoir chanté une berceuse n'était pas sans casser complètement l'image du Wunderbar Preußen, puissant et sans peur que rien n'arrête...Si ce n'était une Hongroise en colère. Rien que d'y penser lui donnait des frissons dans le dos.

 _ **I**_ l secoua légèrement la tête pour chasser ces pensées terrifiantes de son esprit, alors qu'un bâillement lui signifia qu'il était aussi temps pour lui de replonger dans un profond sommeil. Le Prussien se pencha sur son petit frère, et déposa un doux baiser sur front avant de murmurer avec tendresse.

_ Gute Nacht, Baby Bruder. Schlaf gut.

 _ **G**_ ilbert passa son bras autour du corps du blond, le gardant bien au chaud contre lui, et, fermant les yeux à son tour, rejoignit rapidement son frère dans les limbes du sommeil.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà~**

 **J'aime tellement la relation fraternelle entre Prusse et Allemagne, je les trouve trop choux sérieusement...! Et puis vous avez vu, y'a même une petite allusion à Holy Rome.**

 **Juste pour vous situez à peu près chronologiquement parlant. Ce texte se passe donc après la chute du Saint-Empire romain germanique, après les guerres prussiennes. ( donc à la fin du XIXème siècle. Vers 1889-90 environ. 1900 maximum. )**

 **Aaaah, ce texte me rend nostalgique, vraiment. Ce que fait Prusse à Allemagne, quand il passe son doigt sur son visage au hasard, c'est ce que ma mère me faisait quand j'étais petite, pour me calmer le soir. Et je vous confirme que ça marche à chaque fois, c'est infaillible !**

 **Bref, j'espère que ce texte vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait toujours énormément plaisir !**


End file.
